


The Devil is a Diva

by somberland



Series: THE DIAD FICS [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Age Swap, F/F, I'll add more tags as I go!, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Lesbian AU, TW// self harm, a crygi fic that isnt a highschool au, artist!crystal, ceo!gigi, crystal is 21, crystal is a broke art graduate, crystal is a strip club waitress, fifty shades of grey but make it crygi and somehow more original, gigi is 28, gigi is a sugar mommy, gigi is big brain and hates emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somberland/pseuds/somberland
Summary: Crystal Methyd is a quirky art graduate, barely earning enough money to sustain herself. She is forced to work as a waitress at a strip club to earn extra cash. Gigi Goode is a cold-hearted CEO of a luxurious fashion brand whose life only revolves around her job and nothing else. This unlikely pair finds themselves entranced with each other, but how will that go?not your typical crygi fic...
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: THE DIAD FICS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771978
Comments: 65
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg i can't believe i'm actually doing this!!! enjoy!

Life is unfair. Sometimes, you can never get nice things even if you’ve done nothing to deserve crap. The world is a shit show. No matter how hard you work, life always plays favorites. _If_ life didn’t play favorites, maybe, _just maybe,_ Crystal wouldn’t be where she is now.

Crystal’s in her apartment finishing up a painting. The place was small and crappy, but she somehow made it work. Paintings and canvases adorn almost every space. The paint on the walls is chipping off so Crystal covers it up with her art. There’s a mattress on the floor where she sleeps, the covers are colorful and very Crystal. A lone dresser sits across the room filled with clothes she thrifted. Crystal is a broke college graduate who’s just earning enough money to put a roof over her head and to eat at least twice a day.

Her hands and face had streaks of paint and it was almost 5 so she had to clean herself up. She took off her oversized sweater and jeans and showered quickly. She put her dark curly hair in a ponytail and tied it up with a scarf. Crystal changed into her uniform, a short flannel skirt and a white blouse that is tied up to her waist. She never felt comfortable wearing that, but you would have to make do when you’re working as a waitress in a strip club. 

Crystal never wanted to work there, but she was poor and needed a little extra cash to pay for rent, food, and student loans. Her paintings don’t sell for as much as she wants to and this was her only option. Her friend, Daegen works there as a stripper and offered her a place as a waitress. She knew Crystal could never do what she does, the girl had zero confidence in her whole being. Daegen only wants the best for Crystal and this is the only way she knew how to help. 

A knock came at Crystal’s door ten minutes before five, alerting her that her friend is here. 

“Hey, bitch. Ready to go?” Daegen was wearing a heavy coat and underneath is her outfit for tonight. She’s also carrying a duffel bag full of make-up, clothes, and whatever she might need. “Yeah,” Crystal put her coat on, “let’s go,”

The club was only a five-minute drive from Crystal’s place so they have some time for small talk. 

“Have you sold anything today?” the pink-haired girl asked.

Crystal looked at Daegen and mumbled a “No,” in disappointment. “I really need to sell a couple more in time for payday”.

“Yeah, yeah,” the pink-haired girl faded off. Crystal just paid for her student loans two weeks ago and now she’s already struggling to find means to pay next month’s quota. She knows how hard Crystal is working and it hurts to see her in this situation. Sometimes, she slips five dollar bills in Crystal’s pockets and places them around her apartment just to help her. It’s hard to get Crystal to accept help or money so this is her way of doing so.

“I’ve already scraped up a quarter and I’m just waiting for this shitty job to pay me,” Crystal was apprehensive at first working at a strip club. She told herself that she wouldn’t be a sex toy for all the men there. The other girls working at the club aren’t keen on her either, she’s the only one who doesn’t let men feel her up for money. Her only friend there is Daegen. 

They parked the car and got into the club. It was only six in the evening and they started working at seven so they had time to chat and fix themselves up.

* * *

“Have you heard of the new shawarma place downtown,” Daegen put her bag down, sat on her chair and started to prepare her make-up.

Crystal started doing the same thing, “Nope,” she said, popping the “p” sound. She put her make-up bag out and started to paint her face. “Is it fancy or just like a little place or something?” she inquired in her squeaky voice, worried she might spend more than her allocated food budget.

“I’m treating you, don’t worry about it,” Daegen shrugged off.

“Noooo,” the dark-haired girl cried out, “I can pay for my own food. ”

“I know you can, we have this argument every single time,” Daegen has people paying her money left and right for minimal effort. She could just sit there and look pretty, men would eat her up and pay her wads of cash, but you couldn’t say the same for Crystal. Daegen tries so hard to feed her friend and buy her things so Crystal wouldn’t be suffering as much with her financial problems. 

“Fine, as long as you let me pay for dessert,” the girl gave in to her friend’’s requests. 

“Deal.”

They continued to do their make-up in silence, that was until Crystal spoke up.

“Please, let me do your eyeliner for once,” Crystal giggled and pleaded at her friend with sparkling eyes.

“I don’t want to look cra-” Daegen was cut off by the snickers of the other girls in the dressing room. “Got a problem, bitches?” she growled, turning over to face the other girls. One of them rolled their eyes at her, “Nope, just glad you agree. I wouldn’t want you to look like a freakshow,” the mean girls laughed. Crystal was just looking down and picking at her nails. These girls love to look down on her and her make-up. Daegen tried not to engage and was only giving them the stare.

_“You do have to admit, she belongs in a circus”_

_“With her hair looking that messed up and her face like a clown, I think she does,”_ the girls continued to talk and make fun of Crystal. 

“Do you want me to beat your face up? I’m not afraid to fucking do it,” Daegen taunted the girls. They shrugged and went back to minding their own business. 

“Don’t mind them, baby,” Daegen flipped the others off and turned towards her friend, “come on, let’s get ready.” She saw that Crystal’s eyes were glossy and was trying to hold back her tears.

“The fuck you crying for? Don’t listen to them. Are you hormonal or what?” Daegen tried to crack a joke. Crystal has been under a lot of pressure these past few weeks and Daegen thinks she might finally crack. Crystal is a very emotional person but she’s been keeping to herself lately. She’s quieter and more closed off than usual. She used to be this bubbly, happy-go-lucky girl and that’s been fading away ever since she graduated a year ago. 

“I’m fine,”

“You’re not, you’ve been more closed off these past two weeks. Are you holding up okay? ”

“I am, can we just leave it alone, please?” 

“Okay,” Daegen cautiously said, “I trust you on this one,” she’s sensed that Crystal hasn’t been doing well the past two weeks and is genuinely worried for her friend. She’ll check up on her more thoroughly later.

Now, they had to work.

* * *

The club isn’t as packed as usual since it was a Wednesday, but there were still a handful of people. Some celebrate different things and some are just there for a drink. It was just a regular day. 

There’s this girl sitting by the corner. She’s here almost every night. Crystal always takes dibs on her because unlike the other people in the bar, she does not want to be touched and groped by other people for money, and this girl doesn’t do the touchy-feely stuff. Crystal does her job as a waitress and hopes that someone would tip her. The girl by the corner always tips her big. _She’s probably a sugar mommy,_ Crystal thinks. She doesn’t even need to do anything, the girl in the corner gives her 20’s and sometimes even 50’s. Today, the girl is sporting a short velvet black bodycon dress with her short blonde hair, _it doesn’t make her look old, it makes her look hotter_ , Crystal is definitely attracted to her. But when isn’t she attracted to good-looking women?

Crystal is a bisexual. One of the reasons she doesn’t mind working in a bar is that she’s never falling for the gross and slimy men there. She doesn’t mind the stares she’s given because the only men she’s attracted to are One Direction. 

After her last experience, Crystal is now thrown off by the idea of a romantic relationship with a man. _Forever_. 

* * *

“A foursome, seriously? Lucky bitch,” Daegen envied the girl in the corner, surrounded by two girls and an undeniably hot man. She’s counting her wads of dollar bills behind the bar. It’s a quarter before three in the morning and she’s aching to go home.

“U-huh,” Crystal lifted the tray of drinks heading to their table. “This is my last round, let me finish and we can go home soon,”

The girl went to the table by the corner. They paid no mind to Crystal setting their drinks down, but the blonde placed a hundred dollar bill in Crystal’s pocket, “Rough night?” she asked. Her voice had a throaty tone and she definitely has an accent. “Oh I--- this is too much,” Crystal started rambling, “I can’t take this,” the girl protested.

“It’s fine. You need it. I just saw that you’re feeling a little down than usual,” the blonde claimed. 

“Nononono, this is too mu--” Crystal tried to protest but was cut off by the blonde.

“Just keep it, okay?” the blonde raised her brows and motioned for Crystal to answer.

“Thank you so very much, ma’am,” Crystal gave a big smile.

“You’re very welcome,” the blonde smiled back, “please, just call me Nicky. You see me every night, Crystal. Might as well be on a first-name basis.”

* * *

“A hundred dollars and you didn’t want to take it!” Daegen gasped, “you work at a strip club, you should be used to this,” they were driving home from work after a long night.

“I’m not?! She usually gives me 20’s” she stammered, “I mean, why now?”

“What did the sugar mommy say?”

“Don’t call her that,” Crystal feigned in mock-disgust.

“I know you’ve been thinking the same thing, she always tips you a good amount and goes home with different people every night,”

“Still,” Crystal whispered,

“Answer my question, bitch” Daegen looked at her friend in all seriousness. _Did Crystal let this girl feel her up?_

“Geez, relax. She just said I looked like I was having a rough night and gave me the cash,”

“Okay good, are you okay?” Daegen expressed concern for her best friend.

“Of course! I just got a hundred dollars!” the girl shrieked like a teenager. _Okay, she’s smiley right now,_ Daegen thought. 

“I mean, seriously. Are you okay? Even she noticed it,” 

“Noticed what?” Crystal tried to brush it off, “Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re stressed with paying your debt and shit, your art isn’t selling good--”

“No need to attack my artistry, thank you very much,” she crossed her arms and pouted.

“Crystal, you’re looking more down than usual, have you been scratching again?” the pink-haired girl trod carefully.

“Uhm...” Crystal looked outside the window, “want to go get shawarma?” she tried to deflect.

“Crystal,” Daegen softened her voice, something she does when she’s sad or concerned.

“Just once! Two weeks ago! I’m not doing it anymore, I promise,” the girl confessed.

“What!” Daegen looked at her in shock. 

“Eyes on the road!” Crystal reminded her friend. 

“Alright, alright. Why didn’t you tell me?” Daegen pouted. She hates seeing Crystal like this.

“I don’t know,” Daegen motioned for her to continue talking, “it’s nothing serious, I swear,” Crystal scrunched up her nose.

“You promised to tell me when you had the urge to do it,” Crystal just nodded at that. “Show me your arms,” the black-haired girl showed Daegen her arms, “See? Nothing, it faded off now, it wasn’t that serious,”

“What do you mean ‘not that serious?’, Crystal, I swear to God,” she shook her head.

“Okay, okay,” Crystal sighed in defeat, “I’m sorry,”

“Never ever be sorry, okay? I’m just worried about you. Baby,”

The rest of the drive home was silent.

* * *

“We’re here,” Daegen broke the silence, “I’m too tired to go home, can I sleepover?” Crystal yawned and mumbled a ‘yeah’. Daegen wasn’t tired. She’s just worried for her friend and wanted to make sure she’s going to be doing fine so she decided to crash at Crystal’s shitty apartment for the night. 

They went up three flights of stairs to Crystal’s room. Crystal unlocked the door and proceeded to shower away the stench of alcohol and sweat on her body, leaving Daegen alone. The pink-haired girl examined the painting Crystal is currently working on. It’s a wacky portrait of a woman eating money. It’s dull and painted with muted colors, unlike the other paintings which are usually so vibrant and full of colors. 

Daegen’s worried for her friend. She doesn’t know what’s going on in that crazy little mind of Crystal’s. _I wonder what’s bothering her so much, oh shit,_ Daegen cursed out loud. She checked her phone for the date today. “Fucking hell,”

Crystal stepped out of the shower, “Dae, it’s your turn. Imma sleep now, good night,” Crystal yawns and lies down on the mattress on the floor, good thing it’s a twin-sized bed so they could share. Crystal passed out almost immediately when her head touched the pillow. She’s tired of the madness that is the world

Daegen showered quickly and put on her clothes (yes, she has clothes in Crystal’s dresser), she gave Crystal a little kiss good night on her forehead and went straight to bed.

* * *

It’s a Thursday. They both had the day off so the pair decided to sleep in. It’s already two in the afternoon when Daegen woke up. She saw Crystal wearing her pajamas sitting on the stool. Crystal was mindlessly painting away. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” Crystal said in a sing-song voice. Daegen’s glad that her friend is feeling happy today.

“What’s for lunch?” Daegen stood up and went to the small studio-type apartment’s kitchen. “Cook your own food, there’s eggs in the fridge,” Crystal called out from her seat.

“When did you last go get your groceries?” Daegen opened the fridge and rummaged around for food, “Eggs and orange juice, what are you? Five?” Daegen closed the fridge and said, “Get dressed, loser,” Crystal looked up from her painting, “We’re going shopping,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded a day late rip :( there's been so much going on and the finale is tonight!!! enjoy this chapter <3

Friday nights are both the best and worst night to work at a strip club. It’s busy so you get more money, but at the same time, it’s crowded as fuck. Sweaty bodies filled the dance floor. There are men throwing their cash to dancers swaying their bodies around the metal pole. People are feeling each other up at every corner. The air smelled of alcohol and sweat. The coldness inside the club could never stop Crystal from sweating profusely every time she’s touched inappropriately without consent. 

The girl set shots of whiskeys down at a table full of old men in suits. They’re probably in their forties or fifties. The stacks of singles in their hands are being waved in front of Crystal. “Come here, babygirl,” one of them motioned for Crystal to sit on their lap. The girl ignores him. She felt someone grope her ass and immediately tenses up, “Aw, babe. I can help you relax if you’d just let me,” another man winks at her. Crystal shoves his hands off and said, “no, thank you,” in the most polite tone she could muster.

_“You’re no fun!”_

_“Boooo!”_

_“What the fuck are you doing here then if you won’t put that juicy ass out for us?”_

Crystal finished setting down their drinks and chips. The man who groped her gave a single, “since you let me touch that fat ass, keep it,” Crystal didn’t accept the dollar and shoved the man’s hand away.

She felt a sudden burst of confidence, “a dollar?” she commented, “please,” Crystal turned around and walked away. She felt good doing that. _Seriously? A dollar? How cheap are they? Probably why they only had singles out._ She strutted in her heels feeling like a bad bitch for standing up to those men. 

“Crystal,” someone called out her name. She turned her head around and was faced by the short-haired blonde. _Nicky._ There are two people sitting beside her, a big curly-haired brunette and a blonde with straight blonde hair. The brunette was wearing a white blouse and a pencil skirt, _cute,_ Crystal thought. The blonde was wearing a coat dress with a chic belt. She was looking at Crystal intently like she wants to devour the girl. 

She licks her lips. 

Those plump and juicy lips. 

_She looks fucking hot. I wanna munch her. Keep it together, Crystal! Ugh!_

“What do you gals wanna get?” Nicky turned and looked at her friends.

“I want fries,” the curly-haired girl pushed her glasses up her nose. 

“What are you, five?” the blonde said, put her hand against her forehead and sighed. They were clearly close. Crystal is already finding this little banter wholesome. She’s still standing by their table waiting for their order. She didn’t mind at all. This is giving her an opportunity to ogle at the blonde. _You’re just a waitress, she’s a solid ten and at most, you’re a three. You’re way out of her league._

“She’s older than you, Gi,” Nicky chimed in. _Gi. That’s her name._ The brunette gave Nicky a look of disapproval, “Let’s not bring my age into this, thank you very much,”

“I act more mature than you, face it,” ‘Gi’ countered back. That wasn’t the fact. “You look the part because you’re always stressed, loosen up, have a drink,” Nicky raised her brows, “that’s why we’re here,” 

“You’re a literal child please,” the brunette asserted, giving ‘Gi’ a playful punch to the shoulder, earning a snarky remark from ‘Gi’, “You work for me bitch, watch out,”

“Alright you two, shut up,” Nicky scoffed, “the poor girl is waiting for your orders,” the three girls turned to Crystal, still standing there in shock.

“Well,” she said, her voice cracking. Crystal coughed, “sorry, it’s absolutely fine, uhm,” she’s now reduced to a stuttering mess. Nicky gave out a little smile, motioning for her to continue. The dark-haired girl was just giggling. And Gi? She was looking intently at Crystal, which made the poor girl nervous. 

“What would you ladies have for tonight?” Crystal finally mustered. She let out a little sigh of relief, almost unnoticeable. Unless you were studying her closely like the long-haired blonde was. Crystal took out her pen and notepad from the pocket of her short skirt.

“I’ll have a Daiquiri,” Crystal jotted down Nicky’s order and turned to the brunette.

“A Piña Colada and fries please,” Crystal now turned to Gi, ready to take her order.

“One mojito, ten mint leaves, no sugar, crushed ice, and a splash of soda water,” _She sounds like a bad bitch, it’s hot. No, Crystal. Shut up!_

“Got it! I’ll be back with your orders,” Crystal gave the three girls a little smile. 

Crystal walked off, leaving the three girls to themselves.

“I’m glad we finally got you to join us, Gigi,” Nicky said to her friend. Gigi shrugged it off. 

“You’re always so busy with work, you need to loosen up sometimes,” the dark-haired girl started dancing to the song in her seat. She nudged Gigi’s shoulders in an effort to make her loosen up her tough exterior and let her be free for the night.

“Jackie’s right. You don’t have to worry about work, it’s just one night,” Nicky said. She got brought out a stack of crisp twenty-dollar bills from her bag, setting it on the table.

“I’m totally not used to this,” Gigi sighed. Being the CEO of her own company from a young age certainly did not let her enjoy and appreciate the things most people her age do. She’s always drowned in work and responsibilities, not that she didn’t like it. Gigi is dedicated to her business, she loves doing what she does. She built her empire from the ground up for quite some time now, she’s engrossed with her job and it prevented her from having a somehow normal life for her age. Meetings, business plans, site visits, there’s so much she does. It’s routine for her: wake up, work, sleep, repeat. Gigi hasn’t really had time for anything else. 

“Let loose, spend your hard-earned money for some wild shit,” Nicky advised.

“Shut up, bitch,” Gigi laughed. This is the first time Gigi went out to celebrate. Nothing too special, just her and her team being asked to sponsor a prestigious art exhibit. “I can’t wait for the exhibit,” she said

“Me too,” Nicky started to get all giddy, “when are the fittings? I have the perfect idea for a dress,” One of the perks of your best friend owning a business in the fashion industry (and being a designer yourself) is having the opportunity to have people at your beck and call making outfits for you. 

“Next week,” Gigi looked at Jackie, “the exhibit is in three weeks, right?” 

“Yup,” Jackie got her phone out and started texting. “Stop talking to him,” Nicky said, “I thought you were gonna have your full attention on us tonight,”

“I’m sorry, he’s just asking if I’m okay,” Jackie put her hands up in defeat. Jackie’s life, just like Gigi’s, revolves around her job. The only difference is that Jackie has a man to come home to every night. Jackie has a good work-life balance. She’s a very organized person and always wants things going according to her plan. Gigi can always trust Jackie to run her business in her absence. She may look soft, fun, and carefree, but she’s actually a strong and strict person. She’s transparent with her emotions and isn’t afraid to be herself.

Crystal thinks the trio is a good group of friends, but what she didn’t know is that there’s more of them.

* * *

“Do you think she’s hot?” Crystal asked Daegen at the bar. The pink-haired girl mixing the drinks for Crystal. Yes, she’s a stripper, _*ahem* exotic dancer_ , and a bartender. The bitch can do things.

“She’s okay, she looks like a bitch, though,” she scoffed and prepared the other drinks. She’s looking at Gigi who seems like she has a resting bitch face permanently etched on her face. Crystal definitely had to laugh at that previous remark, “Dae, you’re a bitch and we’re still friends. How is this any different?” 

“We’ve been friends for years and you’ve known her for like what? Three minutes?” The pair had grown close over the years. Crystal met Daegen in her first year of art school. Crystal was always the odd one out for some reason and Daegen was the one to fight all the bullies for her, just because Crystal could never hurt a single soul. 

They’re a good pair. They’ve been friends ever since Daegen caught some girls picking on Crystal’s pink and green hair in college. 

> _“Piss off, jerks,” Daegen found a bunch of girls talking down on Crystal in the girls’ restroom. They tensed up and ran out the door. A lot of people are afraid of crossing Daegen because she’s never afraid to call them out on their bullshit._
> 
> _Crystal lifted her head up to look at the girl. She started shaking because she thought Daegen was gonna hurt her. “You okay?” she asked, offering Crystal her hand to lift herself off the dirty bathroom floors._
> 
> _“You’re not gonna hurt me?” Crystal took the other girl’s hand and lifted herself up. She furrowed her brows and started to wipe the grime off her jeans._
> 
> _“Please,” Daegen said, “those girls pick on everyone all the time, including me. Everyone picks on me for being fat and weird. You aren’t like them so I thought we could be friends?” Daegen looked at the other girl full of hope. They knew each other’s names but never interacted. Crystal was the quiet type of person who would sit at the back of the class and be in her own little world. Daegen on the other hand, well that’s a story for another time._
> 
> _“Thank you,” Crystal smiled at the girl. “You don’t have to thank me,” Daegen replied back, “wanna fix up for a bit?”_
> 
> _Daegen whipped out a purse from her bag containing some ‘essential’ supplies. She opened it up and showed it to Crystal. The purse had a bunch of make-up in it. Eyeliner, blush, lipgloss in every color, you name it. There was also a bottle of perfume and some tampons._
> 
> _“Let me do your eyeliner,” Daegen said. Crystal nodded her head and smiled. This is going to be the beginning of an amazing friendship._

“She’s cute, but totally way out of my league,” Crystal nodded, grabbed her the tray with the drinks Daegen made, and went off. Daegen just shook her head and smiled. _She’s that bitch, she just needs to know her worth._

Crystal walked to the trio’s table with their food and drinks. She set it down in front of them, “A Daiquiri, Piña Colada, Fries, and one Mojito, ten mint leaves, no sugar, crushed ice, and a splash of soda water,” Crystal smiled. _How the fuck did I remember all that?_

“Thank you, Crystal,” Nicky said. Jackie also said thanks, but Gigi just sipped on her very complicated Mojito. Nicky tipped the girl a twenty, “we’re gonna be here quite a while, keep ‘em coming,”

Crystal nodded and continued to work for the rest of the night. 

* * *

“She’s cute,” Gigi said nonchalantly, sipping on her drink. She’s looking at Crystal who’s on the other side of the club. She’s currently serving a table full of grown men. They were eyeing her up like she was a piece of meat. Considering that the girl was wearing a short skirt and a skimpy blouse, men would be unapologetically staring at her. Gigi noticed she was the only waitress wearing tights. Black tights. _She thinks it looks hot_. One of the men tried touching her, Gigi saw the girl tense up and relax again. 

“Gigi Goode, are you finally finding a human being you’re attracted to?” Jackie raised her eyebrows at her friend. Gigi scoffed.

“I’m proud of you, Gi. But seriously?” Nicky asked, “a stripper?” 

“She’s not a stripper, look,” Gigi quickly came for Crystal’s defense, “she doesn’t belong here,” Crystal really didn’t. “Just look at her and compare her with the other girls, she’s not letting men touch her, and she’s wearing tights,” ( _tights like an old conservative lady,_ Gigi thinks,) she shrugged her shoulders and pouted her lip. 

Gigi continued to list things about why Crystal doesn’t belong here while the other two girls just look at her, “she has her skirt pulled down as much as she can, her blouse is buttoned up, her ha---” Jackie interrupted the blonde’s little rant, “We get it, Geege. You’re pussy-whipped,” Nicky and Jackie laughed while Gigi continued to look at Crystal. The other two girls were talking but she didn’t care. Crystal looked so mesmerizing, _imagine how she looks like out of this shithole, like in normal clothes or something._

“Hey, bitch,” Nicky waved her hand in front of Gigi’s face, “You still with us?” It isn’t like Gigi for her to be this distracted for someone. She’s never felt this sort of pull towards anybody before. There’s something about Crystal that makes her feel so fuzzy and warm inside. 

_Ew, disgusting._

Gigi nodded, “Yeah,” 

The three girls continued to talk about life, work, and whatever whatnot they could think of.

_Are you buying a painting during the auction? (at the exhibit)_

_What color palette are you thinking of for your outfit?_

_The latest investment went well._

_I want to hire new people for R &D _

_Am I boring?_

_Don’t even think of going if you’re wearing another tailored coat._

_Yes, you’re boring._

* * *

As the night progressed, Nicky invited them to the dance floor. Jackie politely declined, saying she wouldn’t dance in a club without her boyfriend. Gigi said no. The girl can dance, but she’d look like an absolute fool out there, she’s also a tad intoxicated which isn’t helping. 

They left Nicky to dance alone. She is an absolute magnet, men and women alike want to dance with her to get a chance to feel her up. The way she moves and sways her body is so captivating. Gigi couldn’t help but envy her best friend. She’s so carefree and loose. She’s beguiled at Nicky’s capability to open up to different people, emotionally and sexually. Well, she wouldn’t label her a slut _but_ the girl has the tendency to come home with different people every night. 

Gigi’s always focused on her work and reputation, she never had the time to do those things and look like a whore. She has this amazing image, people see her as the stoic and responsible businesswoman, and sadly, this is all she knows what to do.

“Alright, that’s enough dancing for the night,” Nicky said as she approached Gigi and Jackie still drinking at their seats. Crystal supplied them a steady stream of drinks so they were a bit tipsy. Gigi giggled at her friend, “Leaving so early? Who’s stealing away my Nicolette from me?” she slurred her words, a sign of intoxication. Gigi doesn’t drink often so she’s a lightweight. 

“Gigi, it’s almost three in the morning, we gotta get you home,” Jackie said. Gigi looked at her, eyes wide and mouth open, “Three!? Woah,” Yep, she’s definitely drunk. “Alright, let me get the tab then we can leave,” Nicky scanned around the room for Crystal and put her hand up to get the waitress’s attention.

Crystal walked to the table with their tab. She set it down on the table and said, “I’ll be back,” Each of the girls passed the tab around. Jackie mumbled, “I’m paying,” and the other girls just nodded their heads. Jackie slid a twenty-dollar tip and passed the tab to Nicky who slid in another twenty. Nicky handed the tab to Crystal but was interrupted by the sound of Gigi’s quiet croak, “Wait,” she said. Gigi grabbed the tab from Nicky. The other two girls sent each other a look. Gigi fumbled around her bag and slipped a hundred dollar bill in the tab. “What?” she said, “I enjoyed myself tonight,” Gigi never wastes her money. She always invests them and uses it for good causes. Sure, she might be rich and fancy but that doesn’t mean she throws her cash around. She’s worked hard to get what she has now. 

The three girls stood up, getting ready to head home. “Thanks, Crystal,” Nicky waved at the girl and the others followed. Crystal smiled and waved back at them. They walked out the door, leaving Crystal to pick up the tab.

She opened it up and immediately looked at the tip sleeve.

“What the fuck?”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed that and the little easter eggs i put <3 comment what you think! feedback always appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for waiting for this chapter!!! thank you so much for being so patient i hope y'all enjoy <3

“Why is that so surprising?” Daegen asked Crystal who was pacing around the room. It’s almost four in the morning and they’re back at Crystal’s place. The girls were in pajamas, ready to go to sleep but Crystal was still freaking out.

“It’s a hundred and forty dollars! A hundred and forty!” she started digging her nails in her arms, a sign of her anxiety. Upon seeing the action, Daegen immediately stood up from the mattress on the floor and walked to Crystal, who was now tapping her foot incessantly. She grabbed the girl’s hands and held them tightly with her own.

“Hey now,” she said in a soft voice, “talk to me,” Daegen pulled her towards the mattress and they sat down. She was still holding Crystal’s hands and looked down at it. She looked at how long her nails have gotten. _Crap._ She’s going to do something about it later. Now, she had to know why Crystal was feeling this type of way. 

“I mean,” her voice was shaky, “this is WAY too much,” Daegen lovingly rolled her eyes at that. “We work at a strip club, we should be used to that,”

“I’m just so thankful. This is a huge chunk of what I need,” she’s talking about her never-ending student loans. A wave of realization hit Daegen, she’s worked up about her debts again, this just set her off. 

“I understand you’re worried about your student loans and shit, you’re gonna pull through. You’re gonna be okay,” she assured her friend in a way only she can do. She may talk fast and look like she doesn’t give a fuck, but deep down this is her way of showing her concern. She also knows how hard Crystal works for what she has. It’s not much, but it gets her by.

“Yeah, I’m just so stressed about it,” the girl confessed. She’s worried. She doesn’t know if she can do it. Her sources of income aren’t enough. She’s rethinking her life choices. _Art school? Fuck, if I did medicine or something I could be rich now. I should’ve listened to them. I can’t do this alone. They were right. I can’t survive. He was right._

“I know, baby. Calm down, okay?” she let go of Crystal’s hands and grabbed a nail clipper from the nightstand, “This is a good thing, now give me your hands,” Crystal put her hands out and Daegen started cutting her nails. Crystal just succumbed easily because she knew she had the tendency to scratch and dig her nails on her skin. She’s also worried about herself. _It’s just the stress, nothing serious._

The sound of the clippers filled the silence in the room, it wasn’t awkward, just strangely comforting. After Daegen finished clipping the nails, Crystal broke the silence, “Who do you think it was?”

  
  


“Huh?” her friend was confused. 

“Who do you think gave the hundred dollars?” Daegen raised her eyebrows at that. 

Was it Nicky, the one who tipped her the same amount a few nights ago? Or was it ‘Gi’? The blonde who couldn’t keep her eyes off her. _Yes, Crystal noticed, and it absolutely made her heart flutter._ She never felt this wanted since… _Since…_

“I don’t know, could it be sugar mommy? I mean, she did tip you a hundred bucks a couple of days ago,” Crystal shrugged her shoulders and muttered, “don’t call her that,”

“Since when does calling someone ‘sugar mommy’ a bad thing?” Daegen rolled over to her side of the mattress and Crystal lied down beside her. They stared at the blank ceiling. They do this quite often, the whole ‘we’re best friends and we share a bed and talk about nonsense’ thing. Daegen sleeps over sometimes, she has her own place. She offered Crystal to move in with her, but the other girl won’t take it. Crystal has always been an independent person. She doesn’t like relying on anyone else. 

“I don’t know,” Crystal yawned. “It just sounds weird. Plus, it could be the other two girls,” Crystal started analyzing the girls. Nicky looks rich, she has money, she wears high-end looking clothes and wears Louboutins. Nicky’s haircut screams rich bisexual bitch too. The brunette looked hot too, and she looked a bit older _._ She had work clothes on but she still looked expensive. The other blonde, she was wearing clothes that seemed tailored perfectly to her body. It accentuated her curves and body shape. She wore Louboutins too. Her hair looked so yummy. _Shut up, Crystal._

“I hope they keep it up, you can finally get a new phone,” Crystal rolled her eyes. She still had a flip phone, she sold all her gadgets so she could pay rent one time. She now does her stuff on Daegen’s laptop. “Don’t judge my flip phone, thank you very much,” She only had bare essentials. She couldn’t afford all these fancy phones and gadgets. The materials for her paintings already cost so much, she needed to keep her budget as tight as possible.

“Stop using my fucking laptop then, good night,” Daegen closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep from exhaustion. Crystal soon followed.

* * *

  
  


It’s a Saturday. They had work later at night so they have the day to waste. Crystal was painting a few more pieces to kill the time. Daegen went home earlier to check on her apartment. She’ll be back to pick Crystal up in the afternoon so they could go to work together.

Crystal lost track of time painting her pieces. She hopes that someone would buy them. She drops them off at a place that sells local art. She barely earns enough money to put a roof over her head and to have food to eat. That was until Daegen offered her a position at the club. One of the waitresses quit and they needed an immediate replacement. Crystal didn’t hesitate to take the position. She needed the money. Her standard repaying plan breaks up her balance into ten years worth of payments. She has to put up with this for ten whole years. She’s only been an art graduate for one and a half, she needs a miracle in her life so she can get through this.

Working at the strip club had some perks. You can get drinks while you work (just don’t get drunk), you can also eat the leftover food. Crystal saves up on money by taking the remaining fish and chips from the night before. She had her lunch and continued to paint.

Art is her passion. It’s the one thing that she gives her heart and soul to. Art saved her life, it was her getaway from this cruel world. Nobody believed in her when she chose to be an Art major. She was alone, people didn’t think she could make it. She’s barely surviving but she’s still here. 

Daegen picked her up at about six o’clock and they headed to work. Nothing new happened. It was routine. _Get their order, prepare it, and serve._ Men still eyed her up and Crystal didn’t care. She doesn’t care about them. She just continues to be a bad bitch throughout the night. 

  
  
  
  


At about eight, Nicky walked into the club with Gigi trailing behind her. Gigi looked around feeling like a fish out of water. This was the first time she willingly went to a club.

> _“Hey, Nic,” Gigi called out from her desk. Nicky looked up from the couch where she was studying their schedule for tomorrow, “Yeah?”_
> 
> _“Are you uhm...” Gigi mumbled. Nicky raised her eyes at the girl, motioning for her to continue._
> 
> _“Are you going to the club later?” she finally said. Nicky laughed back at the question._
> 
> _“I’m always there, bitch,” she teased. “Why? Wanna come?” Nicky blew a raspberry. Gigi was never going to the club. She doesn’t like going out._
> 
> _Right?_
> 
> _“Yeah,” Gigi nonchalantly replied. She nervously looked around the spacious office. “I mean, It’s not like I’m doing anything later.” It’s a Saturday night. Gigi doesn’t have any obligations. She never has anything to do after work. She keeps it strict, she works and goes home. This was the first time in so long that Gigi willingly wants to do something for recreation._
> 
> _“Oh, you wanna see the stripper again?” Nicky exclaimed. She started squealing in excitement and Gigi just rolled her eyes. “Can’t I just have some fun tonight? In a club? Like a normal person?”_
> 
> _“Gigi Goode does not have fun.” Nicky said, “that was the only pausable explanation,”_
> 
> _“Plausible,” Gigi interrupted._
> 
> _“Sure, whatever,” Nicky shook her head, “But the bottom line is you like the stripper.”_
> 
> _“She’s not a stripper, Nicolette,” the girl tried to argue, “she’s just a waitress. The strippers are the ones on the pole and the ones who take their clothes off, dum-dum,”_
> 
> _“She works at a strip club,”_
> 
> _“That doesn’t mean she’s a stripper. The strippers wear costumes and five-inch heels, the girl wears a pair of Doc Martens,”_
> 
> _“Sounds very lesbian,” Nicky teased. “Shoot your shot, Gi.”_
> 
> _“She might be straight,” Gigi worried._
> 
> _“Does she look straight to you? She gives out gay energy”_
> 
> _“And who are you to talk about energy?”_
> 
> _“I’m not the one falling for a stripper, you can’t question me, mama,” Nicky popped her tongue at that. Gigi can’t deny it any longer. She has to see that girl again. It’s only been less than twenty-four hours and Crystal is already plaguing her mind._

“Come on,” Nicky tugged Gigi’s hand, “let’s sit over there. It’s kinda peaceful,” They walked to the corner of the club at Nicky’s usual spot. They sat down in the booth. Gigi still looks like a fish out of water. “You look weird, act normal,” Nicky told her friend.

“I look weird?” Gigi scoffed. Nicky gave her the side-eye in response. “Well, I’m not the bitch who looks so _stiff_ and so _scared_ inside the club,”

“That’s because you’re here every day and you got different people coming home with you every single time,”

“So what?” Nicky proudly said. She’s a bad bitch and she knows it. She’ll fuck whoever she wants, whenever she wants. She’s unapologetic. She can do anything she wants to. She’s safe and that’s all that matters. Nobody would try to fuck with her, with the money Nicky has, she can drag anyone who tries to do her wrong on the ground.

“I envy you,” Gigi sighed, “I’m always so caught up with work and my reputation that I could never let loose,” it’s no question that Gigi’s life revolved around her business. She built it from the ground up. In a way, this is her child. She nurtured it, cared for it, took immense time and effort for it. Since she graduated at the age of twenty-one, she started working and selling her garments. She put that Bachelor’s Degree in Fashion Design into good use. She also got her Master’s Degree in Business Administration while she was working. She was a working student. Her family was well-off but Gigi did not want their help in starting her empire. The only help she agreed to receive was her mom paying for her tuition. Everything else in life she has, she worked hard for. So tonight, she’s spending her money in any damn way she pleases. 

“Just don’t be a whore in public and you’ll be fine,” Nicky advised.

“Thanks for that, bitch,” Gigi chuckled. She is going to let loose tonight. She wants to change for herself. Her life didn’t have to revolve around her work. It was time she put her energy into something else. Maybe it was time for her to find someone to share her life with.

On the other side of the club, Crystal stood behind the bar. Her curly hair cascaded down her shoulders. _She looks ethereal. Shut up, Gigi._ She was wearing regular uniforms, but in true Crystal fashion, she wore tights and Doc Martens. She was also wearing funky earrings and necklaces. (Their boss doesn’t go to work on Saturdays, Crystal can do that if she wants to.) Gigi thinks she looks adorable.

Gigi eyed up the girl mixing drinks. Crystal is talking to someone Gigi didn’t recognize (probably a stripper just because she’s wearing something different) and the curly-haired girl was giggling like a schoolgirl. _She looks cute._

“Stop ogering, I’ll call her over,” Nicky looked at her friend who was completely enamored by Crystal’s presence. 

“Ogling,” Gigi corrected. 

“You said it, not me,” Nicky shrugged her shoulders and called for Crystal. “Hey, Crystal,” Nicky smiled and waved her hand. Crystal looked at her and shouted because of the blaring music, “Give me a sec, I’ll just finish this up,”

“Now, baby,” Nicky turned to Gigi, “don’t act like a bitch, a fool, or a loser.”

“Fuck off,” They both looked at Crystal walking towards their table. Her eyes were cast down and she’s looking a little flustered. Crystal was definitely attracted to ‘Gi’, but she knew she absolutely had no shot with her.

The other girl was beautiful and rich, Crystal is just a mousy weirdo covered in emotional baggage and drowning in student loans. Crystal continued to walk to their table until she felt a tug on her shoulder. She looked around and saw Daegen with a panicked face. 

“What’s wrong?” Crystal furrowed her brows in worry. Daegen was panting. “You’ll be alright. Just come with me, you’ll be fine,”

“Dae, you’re scaring me. Tell me what’s wrong?” Crystal was now starting to panic. She didn’t know why but her hands are trembling. 

“Look over there,” Daegen pointed her head towards the entrance, “he’s here,”

“Holy fuck,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your support <3 i hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more coming soon! there's not a lot of fics out there where crystal and gigi are highschool students so i hope y'all are enjoying this one hahaha
> 
> don't forget to leave a kudos and comment down below what you think! i love reading your comments <3 constructive criticism always appreciated
> 
> (if u see any mistakes point it out i only proofread twice oop-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little update <3 i hope y'all enjoy this!

“Holy fuck,” Crystal breathed out, “he’s here for me,”

“Calm down, kid,” Daegen pleaded, “He’s just here for a drink, he’s not after you. You’re gonna be fine,” she tried to reassure, but deep inside she wasn’t sure what he was doing here either.

“He’s here for me, this can’t be a coincidence and you know it,” Crystal hushed angrily.

“Yeah, I know,” the pink-haired girl hushed back. She was panicking alongside the brunette. Either girl didn’t know what to do. 

Crystal’s heart pounded heavily, sweat trickled down her body, her limbs were shaking. The skimpy clothes she was wearing didn’t help with the chills she was feeling.

“Let’s head to the restroom, he can’t find us there,” and he can’t dare to go in.

“He will! How does he even know I’m here?”

“Let’s hope not, he’s probably here for a drink,”

Daegen gave Crystal a one-armed hug as they headed to the nearest restroom. Crystal never once looked up in fear that the man might recognize her. What was she thinking? Wearing those boots and loud accessories. 

As they safely went inside the confines of the club’s restroom, they locked themselves behind a stall. Crystal sat down on the closed toilet and started sobbing, “He’s here,” she choked out. Big, fat tears were rolling down her soft cheeks. Her sniffling nose was so red. She started mumbling incoherent things that Daegen couldn’t understand.

“Baby, calm down, talk to me,” she knelt down and held Crystal’s face in her hands. Her heart broke at the sight. She had never seen Crystal this broken since…  _ Since… _

“I don’t want him to hurt me,” Crystal looked up at Daegen. Her eyes were so soft and innocent, “help me, please,”

Daegen had a few tears rolling down her face too. “We’ll stay here, he can’t get us. He probably hasn’t even seen you yet,”

“Okay, what do we do now?” Crystal asked. Daegen took her hands off her friend’s face and held her hands instead. Crystal clutched it as hard as she could, relying on Daegen for strength. 

“If he hurts you this time, we’re calling the cops,” Daegen said, Crystal shrank back at that, “it didn’t work the last time,” her voice cracked as tears continued to fall from her face. 

“It will now,” Daegen reassured her friend. It hurts her so much to see Crystal struggle like this. Everything is coming down on her now. This is the release of built-up emotions and frustration. After all the time she’s been trying to mask the pain she’s in, she finally cracked. Crystal continued to cry while Daegen held her hands. 

She checked her watch and it was only eight twenty in the evening. They still had to work until three and she doesn’t know what to do right now. As of the moment, nobody seems to be looking for them. She’ll deal with it later, but now, she has to be here for Crystal. They were still inside the cramped restroom stall, the floors sticky and disgusting, reminding Daegen of the last time they were in a situation like this. 

> _ “Piss off, jerks,” Daegen found a bunch of girls talking down on Crystal in the girls’ restroom. They tensed up and ran out the door. A lot of people are afraid of crossing Daegen because she’s never afraid to call them out on their bullshit.  _
> 
> _ Crystal lifted her head up to look at the girl. She started shaking because she thought Daegen was gonna hurt her. “You okay?” she asked, offering Crystal her hand to lift herself off the dirty bathroom floors.  _
> 
> _ “You’re not gonna hurt me?” Crystal took the other girl’s hand and lifted herself up. She furrowed her brows and started to wipe the grime off her jeans. _
> 
> _ “Please,” Daegen said, “those girls pick on everyone all the time, including me. Everyone picks on me for being fat and weird. You aren’t like them so I thought we could be friends?” _

* * *

“What’s happening?” Gigi nudged at Nicky who was now also looking up at Crystal and her pink-haired friend. 

“She looks like she’s gonna cry,” Nicky remarked. Crystal was trembling and breathing heavily. “I can see that,” Gigi bit back. Nicky scoffed in reply. 

They watched as the pink-haired girl brought Crystal straight to the girls’ restroom, the pink-haired girl’s arm was wrapped around Crystal in protection. 

“I’m gonna pee,” Gigi said, she started to get up but Nicky yanked her arm. “Leave them alone, they need their privacy,”

“It looks like there’s something wrong,” Gigi looked at her friend with all seriousness. Nicky rolled her eyes, “which is none of your business, so sit down,” Gigi sighed, sat down with a ‘hmph’, and crossed her arms like a kid.

“I know you like the girl but you can’t mess with her private life like that,” Nicky explained. 

“There’s something going on, I can feel it,” she tried to argue. 

“You can feel it? Are you delusional?” Nicky rolled her eyes. Gigi was now itching in her seat, wanting to know what’s going on with Crystal. “She’s just a waitress, leave her alone,”

“Fine,” the girl huffed. She knew it was wrong to intrude on the girl’s life but she can’t help but feel concerned. Crystal was trembling and Gigi can’t help but be worried for a person she’s only ever seen once in her whole entire life. Crystal looked so lost and helpless and Gigi just wanted to make sure everything was ok.

“Nicky, do something for me,” Gigi said in her professional tone, usually reserved for work so Nicky was quite shocked at that. 

“What?” the other girl said. 

“I need you to find everything there is to know about her,”

“Are you kidding?” Nicky said a little too loudly. Gigi raised her brows at the other girl forcing her to lower her voice, “you’re doing all this for what? A stripper? I thought this was gonna be a one-time thing,” 

“I know you can do this, trust me,” Gigi pleaded, “I’m asking as a friend,” Nicky was also known for her stalker-ish behaviors. There was no doubt with the help of their team, they’ll find out everything there is to know about Crystal. 

“Fucking fine,” Nicky didn’t try to argue anymore. Once Gigi’s mind was set on something, there’s no changing her decisions. It’s one of the most admirable qualities about her. 

“I want to go home,” Gigi said. If Crystal wasn’t going to be there, she doesn’t want to stay in the club. She’s still worried about the girl though, “You get the car, I’ll leave a tip somewhere,” despite being in the club for only twenty minutes and not getting anything, Gigi was that type of person to pay at least a tip for the trouble. 

“Alright, don’t do anything stupid,” Nicky replied and went out to get their car. 

Gigi put a twenty on the table and headed straight to the girls’ restroom to try and check on Crystal. She had to be quick so Nicky doesn’t get suspicious. 

She opened the door and heard their voices.

_ “If he hurts you this time, we’re calling the cops,” _

_ “It didn’t work the last time,” _

Gigi couldn’t listen to the rest of the conversation. She quickly headed out front to where Nicky and the car was. She got in and they drove in silence. Nicky knew that Gigi checked on Crystal. Gigi had a shocked look painted on her face which she miserably tried to hide. 

Crystal was in some sort of danger.  _ Who could’ve possibly hurt her?  _ Gigi was thinking so hard of what could have happened.  _ Did her dad hurt her? Step-dad? Uncle? Brother? Step-brother? Neighbor? Ex? It has to be a crazy ex, right? _

“Gigi, stop it. I’ll find out what it is, okay?” Nicky looked at her friend. If Gigi was falling for someone, she was glad it was Crystal and not some other money-sucking bitch. Tons of men and women throw themselves at Gigi solely for the money, and Nicky knew that Crystal wasn’t that type of person. Nicky wants to see Gigi happy, and if making this mousy waitress happy is what it takes, then Nicky will do anything to finally see Gigi have a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was a quick one. i promise that a new chapter is already in the works ily all <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated in so long and i'm so sorry for that :((( if you're still reading this i love you so much and thank you for your continuous support!!!
> 
> enjoy <3

“Gigi, stop it. I’ll find out what it is, okay?” Nicky told her best friend. Gigi just nodded at that. The girl can’t help but recall the conversation in the club’s restroom. She is genuinely concerned about Crystal’s well-being.

“Do you think she’s okay?” Gigi mumbled. The girl bit her lip in worry. For all she knew, some guy could be beating Crystal up to a pulp right now.  _ No, don’t even think of it. _

“You’re pussy whipped,” Nicky joked. She looked over at her friend, who was shaking in her seat. “Hey, you’re going crazy,” Nicky said in all seriousness.

“She’s not ok; I can feel it,” Gigi’s leg started to bounce, signaling her anxiety.

Nicky sighed in exasperation and pulled over to the side of the road. 

“Hey, what?” Gigi panicked.

“Stop it with your ‘I can feel it’ bullshit, you’ve known the girl for what? Less than a day?”

“Nicky, I can feel it,” she repeated, “this is different. I like her already, and maybe she’s the girl I want to settle down with,”

The short-haired girl looked at Gigi as if she was delusional. Gigi isn’t the one to pour her heart out. It wasn’t much, but to Nicky, that was such a bold move.

“So you’re actually serious,” the girl reiterated, “she’s not gonna be another one of your playthings,”

“Shut up! I’m done with those. I’m tired of it. She’s different,  _ refreshing, _ ” Gigi’s eyes lit up at the thought of Crystal. It’s as if she’s suddenly a whole new person. “She doesn’t know who I am. It’s a fresh start. She’s the type of girl who would like you based on your personality and not just your looks and money,”

“But you barely know her!” Nicky raised her voice. “You don’t know who she is. You’ve known her for what? Two days? I care for you, Gi,” she reasoned out, “you’re my best friend and I don’t want you to get hurt the time you finally open up to someone,”

Gigi sat in silence. She knows how delusional she sounds, and Nicky just wants nothing but the best for her.

“I don’t care about your playthings, and you never got attached to any of them. It was all business, you give them your money, and you do  _ god knows what  _ behind closed doors. You never cared, Gigi, and now you do. It’s different. You get me?”

Gigi fiddled with the buttons on the cuffs of her sleeves. “I know,” she whispered, “I’m scared too. What if Crystal doesn’t even like me that way? What if when I get to meet her, she’s just in it for the money like everyone else? I may look so cool and confident about this, but I am so goddamn scared, Nic,” tears started to fall from the blonde’s eyes.

“I don’t even know where to start or what to do. In the past, everything was handed to me; I just have to pull out my wallet. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to act like ‘not a bitch’ to someone else,” Ever since she was young, she built so many walls around her. It’s not easy for Gigi to trust someone, much more  _ love someone.  _

“I’m scared, okay? I want this so bad,” Gigi is full-on sobbing now. 

Nicky pulled off her seatbelt and reached over to hug her friend. “It’s okay, baby. I got you,” she stroked Gigi’s hair. Gigi would never let anybody else see her like this. She knows and trusts Nicky. Gigi has always seen the other as a sister. 

“Okay, let’s fix ourselves up for a minute, maybe get some coffee, then we can go back to the bar and see if they need some help. Is that okay with you, hun?” Gigi sniffled and nodded.

* * *

Daegen checked her watch, and it was only a quarter to nine. They had to work until three in the morning, but they needed to do something. The pair was still inside the cramped restroom. Crystal stopped sobbing, but there were still tears rolling down her face.

Daegen didn’t know what to do next.  _ Is the guy still outside? Are their co-workers looking for them? If they got out, where would they stay? _

It isn’t safe yet. Neither Crystal nor Daegen didn’t know why he was here. They’ve been inside for almost an hour now. It’s a bar restroom, and a lot of people have been coming and going, but so far they are doing just fine. 

Daegen never let go of Crystal’s hands. No other words were shared between them, just the shared silence and understanding. The voices in Crystal’s head drowned out the club music, the chattering, and the constant swinging of the restroom doors and stalls. 

Bad memories plagued her mind.  _ This was the past.  _ Regret and resentment filled her up. There must’ve been something she could’ve done,  _ right?  _

Someone knocked at their door that made the two girls jolt in shock. 

“Shit, who is that?” Crystal whispered. 

“I don’t know, did the staff notice we were gone?” Daegen whispered back.

Daegen would peek at the shoes but she was worried that she might get caught. The person behind the door knocked again.

“Fuck, we’re dead!” Crystal silently screamed. Daegen squeezed her hand in return and angrily mouthed, “Shut up,”

“Hey, It’s Nicky, I’m one of your regulars I hope you recognize me,” the voice on the other side spoke up. Crystal and Daegen sighed in relief.

“Before we left the bar we saw you two girls and it seemed like you were all panicky and hiding. We know something’s up” Nicky’s voice was kind and soft. “We got kinda worried and maybe we could help you out if you’d let us? Maybe we can drive you home or something,” Gigi and Nicky patiently waited outside. Fortunately, nobody else was inside the restroom. 

“Nobody else is here, you can trust us. I promise,” Gigi spoke up.

Daegen and Crystal looked at each other. There wasn’t really any other option. Daegen unlocked the stall’s door and opened it, revealing Nicky and Gigi.

Gigi’s heart shattered at the sight of a tear-stained Crystal. The curly-haired girl looked up at Gigi, her eyes filled with sadness and worry. It was almost as if she was pleading for help.

“Nicky lock the door,” Gigi commanded in her CEO voice. Nicky immediately listens to her request. 

  
“We want to help you girls, but you have to tell us what’s wrong so we can help you. Is that okay?” Gigi had a serious look on her face but that did not scare either Crystal or Daegen. This is the safest option they have. The other two girls were total strangers,  _ hell they could be spies or pawns for that guy for all they knew.  _

“We’re the good guys here, trust us. Crystal, you know me. I would never hurt you or anyone,” Nicky said, “if you need us to drive you home or bring you to a police station just tell us. Us girls need to stick up for each other,”

“And I kinda heard you talk about a guy hurting you and we don’t want that to happen,” Gigi stated. She didn’t care if they think she’s eavesdropping. Gigi would do this for anyone. It’s common human decency.

“Alright, I’ll explain,” Daegen looked at Crystal for permission. The brunette nodded her head.

“So her ex is outside and we hate him. He was pretty abusive, beat her up and forced himself on Crystal and almost killed her one time. They were together for almost one and a half year and Crys tried breaking up with him multiple times but he wouldn’t allow it so he’d beat her up. We got fed up one day and took this to the cops and they just talked to him and told him to stay away. They said there’s not enough proof to put him behind bars so they gave a restraining order. Their parting words went something like: ‘the next time I see you, I’m fucking killing you, I’m hunting you down’ blah-blah bullshit. Oh, did I also mention he has a gun and shot her in the leg one time? He’s an asshole and we’re totally scared of him her probably knows where we live now because he’s a fucking creep and we don’t know what to do. I hope all of that made sense,” 

Daegen said everything in one breath. She was heaving afterward, she tried to make it as short as possible as to not trigger Crystal, but of course, that didn’t help. 

Crystal had more tears running down her face. 

Someone was banging the restroom door, “Let us in, we need to pee!” The girl screamed. 

“I don’t fucking care, don’t let them in,” Gigi told Nicky.

“Go piss somewhere else,” Nicky pounded back at the door. 

Gigi was able to comprehend what the pink-haired girl said, she’s quite used to fast-talking

“Alright, since it’s not safe for you girls to go back home and the cops are bastards as usual, is it okay if we take you to my office? It’s open all day and there’s still a lot of people there. Security’s good too,” Gigi proposed her idea.

Daegen and Crystal just nodded. They lifted themselves up the floor and followed the other two girls. 

“Hey, what does this guy look like? So we can try and avoid him as much as possible,” Nicky asked. 

“Uhm, he walked in with a camo jacket and a red cap, I think,” Nicky went out the restroom first and scanned the bar for Crystal’s ex. 

“Yup, I found him. He keeps looking at the employees’ entrance. Looks like a fucking creep,”

“Like you aren’t,” Gigi joked. Nicky just rolled her eyes at that. They walked quickly to the entrance of the club. The four girls were faced with the club’s bouncer.

“Employees not allowed to use this door, go to the back.” He pointed his head in the direction of the employees’ entrance. Gigi nudged Nicky and urged her to do something about it.

Nicky opened her purse and pulled out a hundred dollars, “Let us pass and keep your mouth shut,” the bouncer let them through. 

The girls walked towards Nicky’s car. Crystal and Daegen looked at each other in shock. First, Nicky just gave away a hundred dollars like it was nothing. Second, Nicky’s car looks very expensive. 

They hopped in the car, and Nicky drove away from the bar. 

“Alright, to the office we go,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got an idea and i'm taking this story to a whole different direction than i planned it to be. this is unbeta'd so please just point out any mistakes haha. i hope you enjoyed that!!! thank you so much for still showing your support. don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment and remember to stay hydrated!!! the next chapter is already in the works and this story is better than i planned it out to be <3

**Author's Note:**

> aaahh i hope you liked it! updates coming sooner than later ;-) 
> 
> constructive criticism always appreciated! leave a comment down below!


End file.
